Birthday Surprise
by Zion-chan
Summary: It's Ed's birthday...What will a certain palm tree do about it?


Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: Me no own this wonderful anime or its characters…

Summary: It's Ed's birthday…What will a certain sin do about it?

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Fluff, Language…EnvyEd pairing, no like no read.

* * *

For Indigo, my schizophrenic close friend! It was her birthday on Sunday, May 27. This fic is her present! Hope ya like!

One night, on a special day, a young golden haired teen slammed his door open and kicked it shut. This grumpy teenager was Edward Elric. Alphonse, his younger brother was at Winry Rockbell's house…_Probably doing her, _Ed scoffed angrily before throwing himself upon the couch, cursing himself.

Black covered his body. Black leather pants, combat boots, a fishnet shirt with fingerless gloves and black nail polish. Honey colored bangs covered his right eye, black liner circled them both. Yes…our energetic blonde was an Emo…very Emo.

But once home, Ed tried to relax after the hellish day of school where he always felt physically and emotionally unsafe. As soon as he closed his eyes, the pain came back to him in the form of a thousand tiny knives. With fists clenched, he cried, his warm tears streamed down his face, making his eyeliner run. _Dammit! This sucks so much, why must I be in so much pain?! I'm so pathetic! _He thought to himself. The teen curled up on the couch sobbing into a pillow.

_School sucks ass, everyone is being a shit head, Gods I hate my fucking life!_

Soon he had cried himself to sleep…Pity…he didn't even remember what day it was. And that's how his boyfriend found him. He had walked in and discovered Ed on the couch, sleeping, after crying he noticed the tear tracks on pale cheeks. _Ohhh Chibi-chan…What am I going to do with your angsty Emo ass?_ A smirk formed on thin lips. _I'm gonna fuck it, that's what. _He grinned pervertedly, but left his love alone to sleep.

Envy walked into the kitchen, searching for something to surprise Edward with._ Ah ha! A cake mix! Perfect! I have never cooked really in my whole life! I'm sure he'll love it!_ The sin chuckled happily and began making his creation.

After the boxed product was baked and iced, and the table set perfectly, he sauntered into the living room to wake his chibi up.

"Chibi-chan! Wake up! I've got something for you…" Envy drawled in Ed's ear, who tried to smack him away. "Don't call me chibi…" he slurred in sleep and was picked up. Ed rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely as he was placed on a chair in the dining room.

"What do you have for me?" the boy asked before his golden orbs widened at the site of the table. Red rose petals were scattered around and a single candle burned in its silver holder. The soft light caused the black plates and glass goblets to glow.

"E-envy-kun! This is beautiful! What's the occasion?" the sin just smirked and left the teen for a minute before returning with the cake.

"Happy Birthday Chibi-chan! I love you!" Envy exclaimed cheerfully, setting the cake in front of the short teen. The cake was white on white with strawberries on top. Ed gasped and glomped his lover.

"Thank you so much! I almost forgot!" he cried into Envy's shirt.

"I know, that's why I did this for you." Envy replied smoothly, patting the blond hair, and pulled up a chair.

Once sitting, the taller green haired teen hand fed his little companion slowly, and then kissed him, stealing the taste of cake from his tongue. Only a few minutes later, the cake was halfway gone, shared between them. They were kissing passionately and peeling clothes away from each other's body, never parting lips.

Envy pulled back and led his half naked Edward to their bedroom.

"Close your eyes, Ed," he ordered and smirked when his command was obeyed.

The sin opened the door and pushed Ed through. The smaller boy's hands were pulled gently from his eyes and they fluttered open. His breath was taken away.

The room was dark, with only a few candles' lit the walls softly. Rose petals, black this time, were decorating the floor and the white silk bed linens. Ed kissed Envy in great thanks as he was pushed upon the bed, suddenly pant and boxerless. He smiled up at the other and their lips met again. Silky sheets caressed his naked back.

A few hours later, after making hot, sexy love for the last time, Edward rested in Envy's arms. Golden orbs met purple ones and they smiled and kissed again.

"Happy Birthday, my Chibi-chan! I love you!" The sin teased.

"I love you too, bastard," Ed replied, swatting Envy's chest.

The two, entwined, fell into a peaceful slumber, each dreaming of the other.

Fin

* * *

Did ya like it? Reviews would be nice...


End file.
